


Ranboo X Satan

by Golly_O



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Other, Satan is Ranboo’s biggest fan, this is a thing now, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_O/pseuds/Golly_O
Summary: “All good things start in the Twitch chat”- Sun Tzu (not actually that is a joke i am joking sun tzu did not actually say that guys plea)
Relationships: Ranboo/Satan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Ranboo X Satan

Ranboo pressed his own back against his chair, leaning away from the monstrous creature that gripped his shoulders and peered down on him and his reddened cheeks. 

“S-Satan? You’re here?” He asked, his bottom lip quivering in fear and anticipation to see what the literal devil had planned for him. 

Satan leaned down and gently pressed its cracked, chapped lips to the quivering boy’s shining sweat-covered forehead. Ranboo flinched, then gripped his chair’s handles in an immediate response. 

“Don’t be afraid, young one, ” Satan cooed, “calm yourself. I love you too much to hurt you.” 

“W-what? Love me?” 

“Yes.” The beast smiled, bringing its clawed hand to the smaller’s soft and delicate cheek. 

Ranboo deadpanned, his expression completely shifting in barely a moment. 

“Dude, you are literally SATAN.”

It paused itself from its gentle cheek rubbing and turned its gaze upwards directly into Ranboo’s watery eyes. Satan huffed in frustration and quickly brought both of his hands to Ranboo’s face. It pulled Ranboo forwards and forcefully pushed his lips against its own. 

Ranboo whimpered into the kiss as he quickly brought up and pushed his weak hands against Satan’s muscular bare red chest, attempting to push it away from him but completely failing. 

“Come on, now...” Satan murmured as he began to bite the streamer’s lower lip with its piercing fangs. The taste of blood lingered in Ranboo’s mouth as the two made out, one still a lot more willing than the other. 

Choking on a sob, Ranboo tugged his head to the side and asked “Why are you doing this?” 

Satan pulled away from the other for a moment, then laughed heartedly. 

“Well, ” it started, “all of those subs cost me a lot of money... and, I wanted something in return to make it more worth it.” 

“O-oh.” Ranboo stuttered. 

The creature nodded as he saw a flash of thought in the other’s cloudy blue eyes. 

Then, Ranboo hoisted himself further up onto his chair and held out his straight arms side to side similar to a t-pose. 

“I understand, I guess... you can go ahead I suppose, Satan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol


End file.
